How We Related to Blankets - Spencer
I find it very hard to put into words the feelings that I have experienced throughout the process of reading Blankets. The way that Craig Thompson illustrates his thoughts (literately and metaphorically) is nothing short of masterful. He has managed to convert me into a friend, and into someone who is sympathetic towards his life. I understand him, and I relate to him on almost every level. There is a sort of theme that encompasses the whole story, and it has to do with the concept of primal human nature. The way that Craig describes the smallest details and the most seemingly arbitrary characteristics of his love for Raina makes me feel almost exactly as I imagine he did. I have sadly never gotten to immerse myself in the romantic ecstasy that is the love of and for another human being, but at no point during the story did I feel like I wasn't able to relate to Craig and his experience with Raina. The way he illustrated love was very pure and primal. It wasn't about needs, it was about necessity. I never felt like I was a spectator in the story of another persons life, rather I felt like I was experiencing it. I was detached from the spectator position, and placed right in the thick of all the action and story. I was immersed in everything, and I feel that it was largely due to how much of myself I see in Craig. I am the kind of person who feels a detachment from society, regardless of my reliance on it. I never want to be alone, but sometimes alone is where I need to be. I know for a fact that Craig feels the same way, as the way he writes (and illustrates) takes a lot from the concept of being alone in a crowded space. It's these feelings that connect me to Craig, and on that level I feel like I really understand him. I also really get the thought process that Craig went through when thinking about the disconnect he had from his younger brother. It was as if at some point, Phil was no longer an integral part of the story. However when it all boiled down, they shared the same childhood experience and could always relate on that level. I've noticed a similar thing between my older brother and I. As kids, him and I would always play video games together. Sure he was bossy and controlling, but it was an experience we shared. Nowadays its something we still do sometimes, and it's honestly the only connection I have to him. I think that's very parallel to Craig and Phil's relationship, where there was never any definitive reason they stopped talking frequently, it was just the nature of growing up and expanding as people. Blankets is not a story about fixing yourself, but rather a story about coming to terms with who you are, and accepting that our flaws are just qualities which make up our projected selves. I hope to one day be able to reflect on my life in a similar manor to how Craig Thompson has, and I hope that when that day comes, I will have also obtained my perceived happiness. References Thompson, C. (2003). Blankets: A graphic novel. Marietta, Georgia: Top Shelf.